


(Fanart) Sid+

by drowninglub



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglub/pseuds/drowninglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid with a stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fanart) Sid+

 

[amusewithaview](../../users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview) generously pointed out that I missed his most salient feature so here is an updated version.

Thanks hon you're the best.

 

 

 

\+ Drastic change before and after.


End file.
